Why I Can't Let the Arrow Fly
by Tsukishin-sama
Summary: SesshKag. Spinoff of one of the episodes where kagome shoots through Sesshoumaru's armor. This is my first fanfic, so please be kind and rr (Can some1 help me with the title, too?)
1. Proper Introductions

**A/n: this fic is based off of one of the episodes ( the one where Sesshoumaru attacks Inuyasha with the arm he got from Naraku and Kagome shoots through his armor). This is my first fanfic, so please don't flame me.**

**'Thoughts'**

**"Quotations"**

**authors boring commentary**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha. He and the rest of the characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. (TT)**

* * *

Sesshoumaru dove in for yet another torturous attack. He leered at his victim, also his younger half brother. Out of nowhere, a glowing arrow flew toward his chest and shattered his nearly indestructible armor. 

Coming to a immediate halt, Sesshoumaru turned his head to the indecently dressed miko who followed his half brother around faithfully. He knew that she was not Inuyasha's woman as many believed, for he, himself, had seen and smelt the dead wench . . . Kikyou and Inuyasha together in the woods on several occasions.

The miko, the living miko, knew this also, yet still remained so very devoted to the baka hanyou. She was truly admirable. She was the first human that Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands, could say he truly respected, deeply and fully.

Sesshoumaru slightly raised a delicate eyebrow at the one who so easily brought down his defenses. It was so slight that she almost missed it; it was clear that the silent inquiry was meant for her eyes alone.

"Sesshoumaru, I've got you now! I'll shoot your left arm off!" the girl warned. Sesshoumaru fought to suppress a chuckle, amusement dancing in his piercing amber gaze.

'It was foolish of her to tell me where her next attack will be,' he mused. 'Perhaps it is her intention for me to dodge the assault, for whatever reasons . . . but I am probably giving her too much intellectual credit. She does travel with Inuyasha, so it is possible that his stupidity is contagious.'

Sesshoumaru turned, fully facing his new opponent. She tensed visibly at the attention he suddenly graced her with, but did not cower in the slightest.

'She is either very sure of herself or very foolish not to cower in fear before me. Perhaps I should have some fun with her and the baka hanyou.'

He then moved to attack the girl, his movements deliberately slow so that Inuyasha could intervene. Just as he reached his target, Inuyasha darted in front of her and Sesshoumaru felt his claws sink deeply into his half-brother's flesh.

Sesshoumaru immediately wished to kill Inuyasha, but would not dare to in front of _her. She _seemed frightened enough when he wounded the hanyou. He heard Inuyasha speak and saw the relieved and grateful expression on the girl's angelic features.

"Sesshoumaru, this fight is between you and me. Leave Kagome out of it!" Inuyasha bellowed. "Wench, I thought I told you to scram!" The miko, Kagome, flinched at the hanyou's harsh tone.

"Ka-go-me . . ." Sesshoumaru uttered the name slowly with his deep, silky voice, tasting it and liking the way it sounded as each syllable rolled off his tongue.

He _nearly_ blushed when he noticed that the miko was staring at him expectantly, her eyes slightly widened with shock.

Both then turned their attention to the growling and whimpering Inuyasha with Sesshoumaru's hand still in his chest.

"Inuyasha, when you shoot an arrow at someone, it is evidently implied that you wish to engage in battle with your target, is it not? . . .Kagome, was it?" Sesshoumaru turned to the miko, awaiting her reply.

Kagome merely blushed under his heavy stare. She quickly recovered, however, and answered the demon lord's questions.

"Yes, I suppose what you're saying is true, Sesshoumaru-sama. You would not attack under normal circumstances unless you are prepared to fight . . . and yes, my name is Kagome," she announced boldly.

Sesshoumaru nodded his approval of her reply.

"Ahem!" Inuyasha their conversation, which had grown too 'friendly' for the hanyou's taste, and reminded them that he still had a hand through his stomach.

Both Kagome and Sesshoumaru returned to the matter at hand and the taiyokai removed his hand disgustedly from his brother's stomach and threw him a good distance away into the ground as Kagome made her way calmly, but swiftly, toward Shippou and the injured Miroku. She looked back, expecting to see Sesshoumaru, but found no one. The yokai lord had already retreated to treat his wounds, yet again sparing their lives.

**

* * *

**

**a/n: So, how was it? Was it okay? Did it suck? Please review and tell me how to make it better. Criticism is welcome in moderation, but no flames please. Also, this will be a Sesshoumaru/Kagome fanfic, so if you don't like that, don't read it. If no one likes it, I won't continue writing it, and ideas/suggestions are always welcome.**

**Please R/R my very first fanfic!**


	2. Miko's Demise

A/n: Hi, minna-san!  First off, let me say thanks for all the reviews.  I appreciate those of you who pointed out my mistakes. I probably won't go back and change them cause I'm too lazy to, but I do appreciate your input.

Here are some of the review responses:

**CelesteSpring:** I see where you're coming from. I think he may come across as emotionless, but if you take a real close look at his body language, he definitely expresses basic feelings. I also noticed that a lot of the manga pics of him, Sesshoumaru had a passively amused expression plastered on his face.  He also shows some slight facial expressions.  He is clearly not emotionless; he finds pleasure in Jaken's suffering and he felt compassion for Rin.  He also shows a clear dislike for Inuyasha, and he is not afraid to show his disgust with the hanyou.  I guess we all see him differently.  Thank you for showing me that someone actually notices little things like that.  I really appreciated your review.

**IceDragon:**  I love s/k pairings, too.  They rock! 

**Kagome Higurashi**: Thanx for the compliments, but when you say that I need to fix some things, could you please be more specific?   I can't fix my problem unless I understand what it is.

**Katzztar:  **I think that was the episode.  I agree with your opinion on Sesshoumaru completely.  I am glad you liked my first chapter.  I like your stories too.****

**Inu-Leeli:** I love s/k lots.  I'll continue even if no one likes my story if just for my own amusement.

**Mala Valvah:** Glad u like it.  I try to update quick, but it usually takes me a while.

**MysticalAngel:** Wow!  Some1 actually thought something I wrote was funny!  That's a first. ^_^.

**Kistune-cub:**  Thanks for the review.  U may not like it for long though.  I am not good at keeping a story on track and keeping it good quality throughout. Glad u reviewed me though!!!

**Yokai Yume**:  I didn't mean to put it in Sesshoumaru's POV.  It just kinda ended up that way.  Later, it will have n e one's thoughts.  I will keep putting Sesshy's thoughts in though.  

**Blackcanary:** I hope the rest of the story isn't a real siappointment^_^!

**Trihn chan: **I thought it was kinda ooc, but I am glad u thought it was ok.

**BC:** I'm glad!

**Ashleigh: **Thanks for reviewing me.  I hope u like this chapter.

**Frost:**  I agree.  I think I did make him a little too accepting of Kagome, but in this story he has always respected her and it takes a lot to earn his respect, so I figured if he respects her then there is some acceptance there.  Thanks for your review.  It was helpful. Really, it was.  

**Kagome+Kurama4ever:** Thanks for the encouragement.  

**Inuyashafan13:**  Glad you like it.  Have n e suggestions 4 me?

**Tinabug: ** I might just do that later in the story, once I decide on a definite storyline.  Thanks for the suggestion!

**Ranmagirl7:**  What is so different about my first chappie?  I'm confuzzled!  It will probably get more typical as time goes on though, so help me out as I am writing this plz.

**Uhm…I'drathernotsay:** There's more chapters.  This is the next one.  Hope u enjoy!

Well . . . that's all the reviews.  I probably won't do this all the time.  It takes 4ever!  Here's the next chapter!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"ITAIIIIIIIIIIIII! What in seven hells do you think you're doing, wench?!" 

"I have a name, Inuyasha.  Use it or I'll reacquaint you with the ground."  Kagome silently fumed.  She was trying to put some medicine on his wound and the baka was being a baby about it.  

'If my enemies can treat me with respect, then I should expect it from my friends,' she thought bitterly.  "It's medicine for the wound your brother made when he put his hand through your stomach.  And it doesn't hurt that much.  I've used it on myself before."  

"Feh!  Well, K-A-G-O-M-E, I don't need your pathetic human remedies.  My bodies special and can fix itself!" the ornery hanyou snapped.  Kagome sighed in dismay.  He was so immature, and he most likely would never grow out of it.  

Kagome was to busy being angry at Inuyasha that she didn't notice said hanyou sniffing the air, his face filled with secret worry.  He quickly stood up and turned to Kagome.  

"Hey, wench!" he shouted.  "I'm gonna go patrol the area.  I uhhh . . . smell a . . . demon and I think it may be dangerous so stay here!"  With that, Inuyasha ran off into the surrounding forest, despite his injury, toward the scent of the miko he had once loved.  

Kagome, being the curious and intelligent miko that she was, decided to follow her half demon companion.  She grabbed her bow and arrows, and silently left the safety of camp with only one thought on her mind.

'I sense a _lot_ of shards nearby.'

Sesshoumaru cursed silently while scrubbing his body clean of Inuyasha's scent.  'How could I have left my guard down in front of my half-brother and the miko . . . Kagome.  She is truly an intriguing mortal.  I feel that she could be my equal in battle, if she was properly trained that is.  But why is it I cannot bring myself to kill her?  And what possessed me to speak so civilly with a _human_ and enemy?  I must be losing my senses.'  

The taiyokai rinsed one last time and exited the hot spring with the intention of returning to the comfort of his home when he picked up the scent of dirt and bones and the distinct stench of a certain hanyou.

Kagome arrived in a small clearing after tracking the shards for about ten minutes.  The area reeked of miasma and blood so much that even she could smell it.  

She watched in silent horror as Inuyasha was thrown to the ground next to her, covered in blood.  "Inuyasha!" she cried.  Naraku turned to her and smirked malevolently.  

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Kikyou's reincarnation."  The evil hanyou sped toward Kagome with a glare that promised pain beyond comprehension, only to have his assault thwarted by Tetsuseiga [is that spelled correctly?]  

"Keep your filthy claws off Kagome you bastard!" the inu hanyou growled weakly.  Naraku let out one of his trademark laughs and rebuked Inuyasha.

"Kukuku.  Inuyasha, I believe that you are the one with the dirty claws.  You are a true piece of filth and a bastard both legally and in personality.  I advise you not to let your guard down so easily around me."  Just then, a miko's arrow whizzed passed Kagome's face and embedded itself in the tree behind her.  Everyone turned and gasped as Kikyou notched another arrow and aimed at her reincarnation.  She let the arrow fly and this time, it hit its target.  

Kagome cried out in agony as she felt the arrow pierce her chest.  Inuyasha merely stared at the dead priestess in shock.  Naraku laughed dementedly, until Inuyasha, enraged at what had happened, swung his sword furiously.

"Die!" he cried as he slashed his enemy, then watched as Naraku fell to the floor, lifeless.  Inuyasha returned his sad gaze to where he last saw Kikyou standing.  She was gone.  Nothing unusual about that.  

"Inu . . .yasha . . ."  The soft unspoken request reached his furry ears.  He immediately knelt down next to his shard detector and friend.  He took her small hand in his clawed ones.  Tears ran down his cheeks as he saw how badly she was injured.  Kagome smiled at him warmly.  He tried to pull the arrow out of her chest, but she protested with a cry of pain, immediately making the hanyou stop his futile attempts to save her.

"I-I can't believe Kikyou would do something like this," the half demon mumbled softly, his voice hoarse from his former battle cries and the constriction pain in his chest and his ears flat against his head.  Kagome grinned at him as if he was a newborn babe.

"She wouldn't.  That clay priestess was only a reflection, a shadow of the person that was once your beloved.  I could never bring myself to tell on her or fell any hate toward her because she was once so filled with compassion," Kagome explained.  Inuyasha was about to reply when she began to speak again.  "I couldn't even stand against a clay body on my own. I really am weak, ne?  Good luck Inuyasha. Ai…shitte…ru." With that, her body went limp and her lifeblood seized to flow.  

A loud, heartbroken howl echoed through the lands.  Kagome was gone.

To be continued . . .

A/N:  

Will Kagome ever come back?  Will Inuyasha go [more] crazy?   Will Sesshoumaru do anything about Kagome's death with Tenseiga?  Who knows, not me. I know it's kinda short and it took my a while to update.  Sorry.  Okay, this chapter was a little too fast paced for my taste.  I only made Kagome die because my friend challenged me to make it happen and I'm not one to back down from a challenge [T_T*]. Anyway, please give me some ideas on what I should do next!!!  After I wrote this twist, I realized that I couldn't use my original idea.  I might use it for another story, though, so I won't say what it was.  Well, tell me what you think.  Flames will be used to scorch my pyro friend who made me change my story line.  Please r/r!!! 


	3. Revival

A/n:  Hi minna-san!  Ano . . . I would like to thank the people who reviewed.  And I am NOT a BITCH!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry, I have a complex about that.  I was called a bitch by seven people in one day [only one time in a review though hugs Silver Phoenex7 happily]; does that mean it's true?  Any way, I appreciate the reviews.  I am bringing Kagome back in this chappie, so no flames, kk? ^-^ Well, hope you like.  Oh! Thanks to whoever it was who pointed out that Inu-kun didn't know kaze no kizu yet (blushes)!!! I lost a lot of my reviews.  They ran away . . . ^o^.  Gomen.

Disclaimer: If it was mine, Kikyou would die a million horrible deaths [no offense to her fans, but she gives me the creeps.  She is the true bitch, not me!!!!] and Kagome would end up with Sesshoumaru-sama.  Sesshoumaru would end up with Tetsusaiga and Inuyasha would get smarter.  Obviously, none of that has happened, so I don't own it.

'thoughts'

"words"

[author's commentary]

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sesshoumaru looked on as his half brother began to do battle with Naraku and his old, dead wench.  He actually found the affair quite amusing, seeing as Naraku was beating Inuyasha to a bloody pulp and the dead miko was only getting in the way of everything.  

'Baka-tachi.  I wonder what will happen to Inuyasha's traveling companions if and when he is defeated tonight.'  The taiyoukai then picked up another scent, the scent of  the priestess who had matched him in battle only hours earlier.  'Interesting.  What will you do now, baka hanyou?'  

The Demon Lord of the Western Lands watched as Kagome sacrificed herself for his brother, as his brother destroyed the hanyou he was previously losing to, as Kagome whispered her last words in a comforting goodbye to Inuyasha.  He couldn't believe what transpired there in the moments past.  'Why would anyone care so much for Inuyasha?!  Why her?  Why?'  A loud howl of despair brought him to the realization that he would never have those questions answered.  Kagome was dead.  Dead.  Death.  Tetsusaiga.  It brings death.  Tetsusaiga, sister sword to Tenseiga.  Tenseiga;

It brings life . . .

'I could . . . I could use . . . Tenseiga.  Kagome is most certainly far too young to die and she deserves life.  Besides, I am curious about a few aspects of her character.' With his mind made up, Sesshoumaru stalked silently out of the shadows and over to where Inuyasha was currently cradling Kagome.  The hanyou was too preoccupied to notice his sibling's approach until the taiyoukai was towering over them with sword drawn.    

"Go away Sesshoumaru.  I can't deal with you right now.  Just take Tetsusaiga and leave us alone!" He sniffled but didn't do anything.  He simply waited for his brother to take the worthless fang and depart.  Sesshoumaru made no move for their father's fang.

"Inuyasha, move.  You are in the way," the taiyoukai commanded, his tone impatient yet solemn.  Inuyasha glared up at his brother and began to growl.  

"Baka Yarou!  Do you have hearing problems?! Take that cursed sword you so desire and leave Kagome and I the hell alone!"  Instead of complying, Sesshoumaru once again stood his ground.  Inuyasha, puzzled by his brother's odd behavior, decided to wait and see what it was Sesshoumaru wanted.  "What are you going to do, Sesshoumaru?"  His tone was harsh and demanding.  It was then that he noticed which sword was drawn.  Inuyasha had only heard about the fang that could bring people back from the dead, but he was sure that it was the same one as the blade that rested snugly in his elder brother's grip.  

Sesshoumaru smirked as he watched his half brother's movements.  He clearly recognized Tenseiga.  His smirked only widened when Inuyasha moved away from where Kagome's body lay.  Tenseiga began to pulse and Sesshoumaru was able to see the messengers from the world beyond.  They were dragging Kagome's reluctant soul to the realm of the dead. [Where do Japanese people believe souls go after they die?  Do they all go to hell?  There are seven hells in their culture, ne?  I am always reading Inuyasha fics and somewhere someone says, "What in seven hells . . ." Can some1 please tell me?]  He growled at the sight and slashed Tenseiga through their bodies.  The spirit of Kagome looked up at him thankfully and disappeared into her body once again.  

Sesshoumaru knelt down next to Kagome's body, waiting and listening for any signs of life.  It was then that he heard it.  He leaned his head slightly closer to her and strained his hearing.

'It's faint but I hear it.  The beating of her heart and the flow of her life blood.'  Kagome slowly opened her eyes and looked up at the one who had revived her.  She smiled, a true and full smile that could make anyone's heart melt instantly.  Sesshoumaru's eyes softened slightly at the sight before him.  'She is so innocent and naïve.'

Inuyasha stared in disbelief as Kagome opened her eyes and smiled at his brother.  'She's really alive!'

"KAGOME!" he cried.  He flung himself into her open arms and nuzzled her hair.  "I'm so happy that you're okay, Kagome!  I don't know what I'd do if Kikyou killed you!" Kagome, who had been enjoying his attention up to that point, pulled away violently, bumping into Sesshoumaru's kneeling form in the process.  Inuyasha looked hurt at her reaction.

"Inuyasha, Kikyou _did_ kill me.  She shot me in the chest with an arrow," Kagome exclaimed, picking up the miko's arrow that was sitting next to her, covered in her blood.  "You're just glad that you can't put my death on that dead bitch's record.  In your mind, that walking corpse and your late lover are still one and the same, aren't they?!"  Inuyasha's ears flattened and he bowed his head.  Kagome sighed dejectedly.  

'So, what I said was true.  I know he loves her more, but it hurts.  At least I know he cares whether or not I die.  He did cry for me.'

Sesshoumaru observed the exchange with sadistic fascination.  His stupid half brother was getting what he deserved.  He stopped enjoying it, however, when he smelt salty tears from Kagome.  He hated to see a woman.  'I don't want to see any more women cry.  Mother's agony over Inuyasha's birth was enough.  I won't stand for the stupid bastard making Kagome suffer as well.' 

"Inuyasha, hand over Tetsusaiga.  I will consider it payment for reviving this girl," Sesshoumaru commanded boldly, his objective being to change the topic of conversation.  He was successful.  

"No. Fucking. Way!!!!  This sword will never be yours!" the younger sibling bellowed.  Sesshoumaru, having expected such a response from his baka half brother, smirked at Inuyasha amusedly.  

"It would have been had I decided to leave the girl for dead and listen to your teary commands to take the sword and leave.  Now, I demand payment for this deed.  How will you repay me?"  Sesshoumaru gazed at them intently.  Inuyasha fidgeted under the scrutiny.  

"I-I'm not gonna give you my sword.  Father left it to me 'cause I'm the better son," he tried to yell, but instead only managed a loud whisper.  Sesshoumaru nodded once and grabbed Kagome by the throat.  Inuyasha tensed, but didn't move to stop him.

"H-hey!  What do you think you're doing?!  Lemme go!" Kagome screamed.  Sesshoumaru gave her a say-another-word-to-me-filthy-human-scum-and-I'll-make-sure-you-are-too-broken-to-ever-come-back-again glare.  Kagome 'eeped' and shut her mouth.

"Well, _little brother_, what do you value more?  Tetsusaiga or this girl's life?  I can easily kill her again."  Sesshoumaru knew what his brother's choice would be.  He would choose the sword and then later come to him, asking him to revive Kagome.  'A futile attempt.  By then, the Kagome will know how little she means to you and her spirit will be all to willing to cooperate with the envoys of the next world.' 

"I'm sorry Kagome, but I need this sword to find the rest of the shards and live out my life dream.  And . . . I didn't really expect you to come back anyway.  I had accepted the fact that you were gone."  Inuyasha gave her an apologetic look, silently willing her to understand.  Kagome looked heartbroken.  Tears welled up in her eyes and she went limp in Sesshoumaru's arms.  Sesshoumaru held tightly onto her unconscious form.  

"Inuyasha, you are a fool among fools.  You would choose a sword over the one who had the power to awaken it?  You may keep the fang for now.  Kagome, however, is coming with me."  With that, Sesshoumaru took to the air with Kagome in tow.  The objecting bellows of his hanyou brother falling on deaf ears as Sesshoumaru sped toward his home in the heart of the Western Lands. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 a/n:  So, how was it?  I personally think it could've been better, but I'm not a good writer so that's about the best I could do in one sitting.  I would really love to get some structured criticism or some suggestions.  Reviews help me write this story.  So, Please click that wonderful little button at the bottom of the screen! O.O Sad Puppy Eyes

PLEASE R/R? 


	4. Lovers' Lamentations

Disclaimer:  Inuyasha is mot mine.

A/n:  Wow!  It took forever for me update!  Gomen ne! I have been so busy.  I have school activities and school itself.  Then I get home and do homework, eat dinner and go to bed.  Yawn!  Well, here's the next chapter.  It's kind of sad and boring.

'thoughts'

"words"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kagome sat idly in the room she was in.  She had been brought there over a week ago, and had attempted to escape eight times.  Sesshoumaru had earlier locked her in the room with a demonic barrier that she couldn't penetrate without the miko's arrows.  She had given up hope of ever escaping the evil Taiyoukai's clutches.  But then… he wasn't really evil.  Kagome began to contemplate on that.

"No, not evil at all, just ensuring that he didn't bring me back for nothing… that I do have something that he might value.  What is it, I don't know, but I must find it and keep it safely preserved.  It is my only ticket out of here alive.  I don't understand why I let him catch me… time and again.  I know that Inuyasha doesn't exactly shower me with love, but he did treat me decently after we got to know each other.  I even started to really like him.  Then again, he did always compare me with his precious Kikyou.  Either way, I think I'll just sit tight here for as long as Sesshoumaru will permit me to.  I mean; I bet he's kind of mad that I fell asleep on the way over and clung to him like glue, but I didn't know!  I was asleep!  I hope he gets over it soon and, at the very least, remembers to feed me."  

Kagome smiled at the thought of the taiyoukai who had possessed all of her thoughts and dreams as of late.  She had gained a sort of crush on him over the time she knew him, and it only blossomed over the time that she had spent in his presence.  What were once trivial and small perks had become a deep and whole-hearted obsession.  She had always respected him and even loved him on a certain platonic level.  Now that she knew him, she felt as if she always had.  

The only problem was:  Sesshoumaru hated her.  His every action displayed his disgust with her humanity and her existence.  He despised and loathed her, and Kagome felt her heart bleed each and every time.  

"He does take care of me, and he brought me back to life and healed my wounds with Tenseiga, the sword he claimed to despise also."  Kagome felt the warm tears trickle down her cheeks and she wished that she didn't love the Taiyoukai who could never return her feelings.  

"It is hopeless.  I am hopeless.  Why won't he kill me as he said to Inuyasha?!  I wish he would, so I may be rid of this torment inside my heart."  Kagome laughed wistfully at her lamentations.  'I have grown so weak and dramatic since my imprisonment, but, for some reason, it is sort of freeing.  I almost like it.  I have become a different person.  But… am I truly weak?  I wonder if there is a warrior deep within my heart somewhere who is fighting for life and freedom.  I long for the same inner revolution, and I welcome it with all my heart.  I wish to be independent.  I want help from no one.  I want to be strong, but I can't do it anymore.  I know I was strong, long ago, but what about now?  What am I now?  I am weak and alone in a world that is not mine, nor can it ever be.  Even if I were to love someone here, I could never be with that person.  I could never be with _him._  I must live with this feeling, forever buried and known only to my deepest self.'  Kagome closed her eyes and drifted off into a fitful, restless sleep, one of fearful nightmares that no one could relieve her of.  

*^*^*^*^*^*

Sesshoumaru stood, bathed in the pale glow of the moonlight.  He had spent only a few days in Kagome's presence and was already being affected by her strength, her will and her courage.  It was all overwhelming to him, yet he could not bring himself to stop his thoughts, no matter how much they threatened the existence that he clung to by the finest thread.  Kagome's very life force sent his very being over the edge of life and death. 

'Being near her makes me want to cry out of desperation for her.  I wonder how long she will let me keep her here like this.  I don't want her to run away, but I don't want her to be forever locked away.  I have heard that if you truly love someone, you must be willing to let them go.  If they return to you, then it was meant to be, otherwise, it was not meant to be.  I want to free her, but I fear she will leave me.'  Sesshoumaru gazed up at the heavens that alighted the night sky with sad and lost amber eyes.  'I have buried myself so deep that I thought no one could ever reach me again.  I am impressed that she could.  I am glad it was her.  Kagome is the first human I have ever respected and cared for.  Someday, perhaps she will see me as well.  I have acted so coldly to her in hopes that she will depart from my heart, but I don't know if I could take it if I didn't care for her.  Huh . . . emotions are strange things, love especially.  Either way, I am prepared to fight for it and her.  I will have to soon, too. Inuyasha is approaching swiftly.  He will arrive early tomorrow.  I will free her of her cage and she may leave if she chooses.  I doubt she will return to me, but I must let her go.  I want her happiness.  She deserves her own freedom for giving me mine.'

"Tomorrow, Kagome… Sayo…nara," came a whispered voice as a single tear slid down the cheek of the renowned as heartless taiyoukai Sesshoumaru.   

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/n:  Well, I think I might make this story have an unhappy ending.  I like writing angst, even thought I am no good at it.  The story will most likely end in a couple more chapters.  Please leave me a review.  I would appreciate it very much!

Review Responses:

Tsuki no Tennyo:  Thanks for the info!

Artemis the Goddess:  You really think I'm okay?  I'm glad!  That makes me happy.  I like your writing a lot.

Sanosuke Hidane: Well, here's more!  How was it?  Took long enough, ne?

Yuko:  (* laughs *) That's good to know.  It really took a turn this chapter didn't it?

Inuyashafan13:  I'm glad I'm not the only one in the dark on that, but I really wish you did know so u could tell me!

Silverphoenex7:  Thanks so much.  I can't wait for you to update your story!  By the way, I love you little dialogues.  They're so funny ^_^!

Hfaith:  glad you like the middle (which part is that?) How was this part?

Kouga2: … okay… ^_^' well, thanks for the 'review' of my fic.  ^_^

DarkPyro:  Well, thanks for the suggestion on the fiction, but it's a bit too cliché, and to be honest, I want to finish this fic cause I have an idea for a new one and want to get this out of the way!  I am really glad you started to right your own fic, and I think it's really good so far.  Ja ne XD

Mitchie:  Glad u liked it!

DemonLady1:  Sorry it took so long.  At least I updated, ne?    

THANKS AGAIN  REVIEWERS!

R/R PLEASE!


End file.
